


Ride or Die

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen, Heroism, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stays cool, calm and collected in the wake of the zombie apocalypse, and Jesse tries to follow along in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zombiefest 14. The inspiring prompt: 058. Burn Notice -- Sam+Any (or ensemble) -- Sam knows an amazing amount of zombie lore – which comes in handy when they rise in Miami. (Repost 2013 090.)

Jesse didn’t even bother to ask questions when the streets filled with angry, ravenous bundles of human beings. The general attitude they projected and the spirit of the populace lay two degrees away from that of an average spring break weekend – he could deal with it. What he couldn’t deal with were the dwindling supplies and the constant vigilance required of him at every waking moment of his life. 

Which was why Sam was so useful in crises situations like these. 

He seemed to know everything procedure wise, and for the first time in his life Jesse wasn’t irritated by that fact. He didn’t even pretend to be pissed when Sam showed him how to weave nets and didn’t complain when he showed him how zombie traps work. He even showed Jesse how to create makeshift bullets out of household supplies, and taught him how and where to shoot the creatures.

Even with the lights out and the water running in a brown sludge, Sam had a plan. Water could be purified through a triple boil in a triumvirate of copper pots; electricity could be generated through use of crude vegetable-based batteries. Jesse shrugged and followed Sam’s wisdom; if it worked, it worked, and if it was keeping him alive he wasn’t predisposed to complain about it.

He had only question Sam’s logic once, and that was over his economizing their store of bullets. He absolutely and utterly believed in only shooting once, and that that shot had to land square between the zombie’s brows.

“Why does it have to be twice in the head?” he wondered. “These’re cop killers, man. One should do just fine.”

“No, that’s the key.” He loaded the chamber with another four bullets and then locked it back into place. “One headshot, deadshot. Two headshots, reshot.” Jesse raised an eyebrow.

“That makes no sense, man.” Jesse wasn’t in the mood to decode Sam’s mumbo jumbo. He wanted out of this shed they’d snagged for cover pronto, and would gladly ride with Satan if that meant freedom at this point.

“Just trust me,” Sam said. “I’ve seen shit you wouldn’t believe.”

Sam’s theory proved true when they were confronted with a fresh wave of the bastards. All of Jesse’s various misses – a bullet in the ankle or in the shoulder – only seemed to upset the zombies more. But Sam’s quick, simple headshots caused them to fall screaming and spouting, dissolving into nothingness with minimal fuss.

He thanked the man over a meal of home-farmed bacon, yogurt and salad. 

“Just how the hell’d you learn all of this stuff, Sam?” Jesse wondered.

Sam shrugged. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The glimmer in the older man’s eyes made Jesse roll his. Sam was a flirt, even in the apocalypse. “What are you planning, Sammy?”

Sam launched instantly into his pitch without a hint of coquetry. “There’s this orphanage on the north side,” Sam said. “Bunch of nuns ran it. Best case scenario, they booked themselves up with a bunch of craft scissors and they need a rescue. Worst case scenario, we end up with a stockpile of Elmer’s Glue and a bunch of blocks to use for firewood. Either way, we’ve got supplies enough to get us down there and back before the sun comes up. You in, brother?”

Jesse shook his head. Sam had no fear –he probably considered a death in the name of a bunch of anonymous children a glorious exit. But he had no other option – and the world was ending. He’d want his aunt to do the same for him when he was in foster care after his mother died.

“For life, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
